fnaf: the fight against life
by Toxin wolf
Summary: toxin and her family and friends are against the puppet a very powerful being he has been out for there souls sense toxin was created by Goldy and springtrap that makes her the younger sibling of Melody a bunny/pirate bear thing she has sworn to her life to protect her son Theo and her boyfriend has agreed to it as well but how will they fend off puppet? find out when you read the
1. chapter 1

this is my first story. I'm not good with my grammar so please don't cridisize me. other wise enjoy my story I've got a few oc's in there give me ideas for your oc and it might win into the story!(toxins pov)

I woke up, I was inside the parts of service room I rubbed my head "ouch, why so violent. those men don't know how to treat a lady..." I moaned. I got up and realized they had tooken parts of my body for the new and improved toxin. I went to get out the POS I peeked out to see the janitors just now leaving I ran out to listen in on the toys conversation. "THERE GONNA TRY AND TAKE OUR SPOTS!" said a voice it sounded kinda like Freddy then I heard a girl's voice that sounded like a female foxy "Freddy! atleast give them a chance, you don't know if there friendly!" she growled then I heard a bonnie ish noise "come on I wanna continue building toxion! he doesn't know about anything! he doesn't even know that he is the counterpart of a female. ECT!" I listened closer I heard a high pitched noise " I wanna bite there heads off! I may be a chicken but it doesn't mean I'm one on the inside!" she giggled. at this time I was pissed I went to warn the others I was running when I stopped at the door I looked in to see foxy waking up then I saw a blue bunny pop his head out the door I was listening to "HEY YOU, GET BACK HERE!" he yelled. I stopped in my tracks when my old friend Melody from the fright attraction teleported behind me "I've got you covered!" Melody growled as she teleported me to the fright attraction. I opened my eyes to see one person Infront of me. "GOLDIE!" I screamed and hugged him tightly. I heard a gental voice "it's okay your safe darling" I heard my other dad springtraps say putting his hand on my shoulder. I looked at Melody "you do realize that I forgot about my teleportation and transformation right?" I asked her. she nodded "yeah, you didn't know what to do!" she giggled. I smiled and hugged her

 **(end of chapter one your in for a whole lot more!)**


	2. what happened?

**this is my first story. I'm not good with my grammar so please don't cridisize me. other wise enjoy my story I've got a few oc's in there give me ideas for your oc and it might win into the story!(toxins pov** )

I woke up, I was inside the parts of service room I rubbed my head "ouch, why so violent. those men don't know how to treat a lady..." I moaned. I got up and realized they had tooken parts of my body for the new and improved toxin. I went to get out the POS I peeked out to see the janitors just now leaving I ran out to listen in on the toys conversation. "THERE GONNA TRY AND TAKE OUR SPOTS!" said a voice it sounded kinda like Freddy then I heard a girl's voice that sounded like a female foxy "Freddy! atleast give them a chance, you don't know if there friendly!" she growled then I heard a bonnie ish noise "come on I wanna continue building toxion! he doesn't know about anything! he doesn't even know that he is the counterpart of a female. ECT!" I listened closer I heard a high pitched noise " I wanna bite there heads off! I may be a chicken but it doesn't mean I'm one on the inside!" she giggled. at this time I was pissed I went to warn the others I was running when I stopped at the door I looked in to see foxy waking up then I saw a blue bunny pop his head out the door I was listening to "HEY YOU, GET BACK HERE!" he yelled. I stopped in my tracks when my old friend Melody from the fright attraction teleported behind me "I've got you covered!" Melody growled as she teleported me to the fright attraction. I opened my eyes to see one person Infront of me. "GOLDIE!" I screamed and hugged him tightly. I heard a gental voice "it's okay your safe darling" I heard my other dad springtraps say putting his hand on my shoulder. I looked at Melody "you do realize that I forgot about my teleportation and transformation right?" I asked her. she nodded "yeah, you didn't know what to do!" she giggled. I smiled and hugged her

 **(end of chapter one your in for a whole lot more!** **if you would send me a review but tell me how to go to the next chapter of you can)**


End file.
